New Zealand cricket team in Bangladesh in 2004-05
New Zealand cricket team toured Bangladesh from 14 October to 7 November 2004. They played two Test matches and three One Day Internationals against Bangladesh. Test series 1st test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 177 (98.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Mohammad Ashraful 67 (225) | wickets-team1-inns1 = James Franklin 5/28 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 402 (145.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Brendon McCullum 143 (339) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mohammad Rafique 6/122 (59.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 126 (54.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Nafees Iqbal 49 (146) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Daniel Vettori 6/28 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = won by an innings and 99 runs | venue = Bangabandhu National Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Mark Benson (ENG) & Daryl Harper (AUS) | motm = Brendon McCullum | report = Scorecard | rain = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat }} 2nd test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 545/6d (152 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Stephen Fleming 202 (446) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mohammad Rafique 3/130 (55 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 182 (71.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Javed Omar 58 (198) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Daniel Vettori 6/70 (32.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 262 (70.2 overs) (f/o)| runs-team2-inns2 = Tapash Baisya 66 (44) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Daniel Vettori 6/100 (28.2 overs) | result = won by an innings and 101 runs | venue = MA Aziz Stadium, Chittagong | umpires = Mark Benson (ENG) & Daryl Harper (AUS) | motm = Stephen Fleming | report = Scorecard | rain = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 224 (49.2 overs) | | score2 = 86 (31.5 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Chris Cairns 74 (102) | | wickets1 = Nazmul Hossain 4/40 (8.2 overs) | | runs2 = Habibul Bashar 22 (59) | | wickets2 = Kyle Mills 4/14 (7 overs) | | result = won by 138 runs | | report = Scorecard | | venue = MA Aziz Stadium, Chittagong | | umpires = AFM Akhtaruddin and Mark Benson (ENG) | | motm = Chris Cairns | | rain = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 146 (43.4 overs) | | score2 = 148/7 (44.4 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Khaled Mashud 41 (65) | | wickets1 = Scott Styris 3/16 (7.4 overs) | | runs2 = Mathew Sinclair 62 (107) | | wickets2 = Aftab Ahmed 5/31 (10 overs) | | result = won by 3 wickets | | report = Scorecard | | venue = Bangabandhu National Stadium, Dhaka | | umpires = Mark Benson (ENG) & Mahbubur Rahman | | motm = Aftab Ahmed | | rain = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 250/7 (50 overs) | | score2 = 167/7 (50 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Mathew Sinclair 66 (110) | | wickets1 = Mohammad Rafique 4/63 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Nafees Iqbal 40 (98) Khaled Mashud 40* (76) | | wickets2 = Daniel Vettori 3/25 (10 overs) | | result = won by 83 runs | | report = Scorecard | | venue = Bangabandhu National Stadium, Dhaka | | umpires = AFM Akhtaruddin and Mark Benson (ENG) | | motm = Scott Styris | | rain = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat }} Tour match Bangladesh Cricket Board XI vs New Zealanders | team2 = Bangladesh Cricket Board XI | score-team1-inns1 = 344/6d (81 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Stephen Fleming 129 | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shahadat Hossain 2/59 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 208 (87.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Hannan Sarkar 44 Mohammad Ashraful 44 | wickets-team2-inns1 = Jacob Oram 2/16 (11 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 351/4d (75.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Nathan Astle 113 | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mohammad Ashraful 2/62 (12.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Bangladesh Krira Shikkha Protisthan Ground, Savar | umpires = Showkatur Rahman & Ziaul Islam | motm = | report = Scorecard | rain = | }} External links * New Zealand tour of Bangladesh 2004/05 Category:International cricket competitions in 2004–05 Category:New Zealand cricket tours of Bangladesh